


THe House In Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Magic Knight Rayearth, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: Ending
Relationships: n/a





	THe House In Ghost Town

The place were abandoned building again.  
They face to face each other at first and a fight begun.  
Sound of swords slashing in the air were heard.  
Magical powers were thrown back to each other.  
There was a flash of lights in a split of seconds then gone. The ground starts to shake. Building were collapsed and in the end Krad defeat Dark.  
Krad vanish in a split of seconds.  
Mr. Hiwatari and Allen were informed to leave the  
mansion.

Krad rush to slash the house to destroy it. Then he  
left Dominic's body and return to Spiritual world.

Meanwhile, Dark smiled and in the middle of the fight.  
He got a piece of Krad's feather and use it to enter  
the Spiritual World. It was evening that time and everybody  
were sleeping.  
Krad were been rewarded by the order.  
The surprise attack was a success.  
Dark killed Krad using his own blood. 

" What have you done?" 

He uttered. Dark smirk and use his magic to finally killed  
the angel and brought it's corpse to Underworld.  
The king rejoice seein th white angel's corpse and Dark  
ask his reward. 

" I want to live in Mortal World." 

Weed was surprised. 

" Alright. If that's your desire." 

Dark return to Mortal World and talk to Jed. 

Jed glancd to him. Dark talk to Jed.

Finally they got agreement and the angel were permitted  
by the tamer to live inside his body until the tamer dies.

The gate of hell totally destroy after Dark and Krad's fight.  
Mr. Hiwatari along with Allen return to their city mansion  
and Dominic return to his parents house and there he live  
for the rest of his life. 

End

.


End file.
